East Side Ballaz
The East Side Ballaz '''simply known as the '''Ballaz, '''they are a street gang based in the cul-de-sac area of Grove Street. History '''The East Side Ballaz, better known as simply the Ballaz, are known for wearing the color purple, they were supposed to be founded sometime in the early 90's. Members often drive purple vehicles as well. The gang lives in the cul-de-sac area of Grove Street where they sell drugs and fight other gangs. They are lead by [[Emmanuel Biggs|'Emmanuel Biggs']] (Big E) Leanbois & Grove Street ' 'Buddha re-purchased his grandma's house on Grove Street, this caused the rest of the Leanbois to purchase homes on Grove Street. The Leanbois started referring it to Grove Street as "Lean Street." This action provoked the Ballaz into an ongoing war between the Leanbois over turf, while the Ballaz proceeded to ask the Leanbois for rent money. Which the Leanbois refused. This escalated into a full on war for months. Although things have reached more of a compromise, after BigE became the leader of the Ballaz. It seems both gangs are still willing to take territory for their own. MISFITS VS BALLAS A war between Misfits + Ballaz took place. OTT had houses behind the cul-de-sac which was also called "Misfit Row" The Ballaz took claim to those houses and went to war over them. The object of the war was to collect 100 Headphones from the Misfits, or 100 Purple Bandannas from the Ballaz. OTT called a stop the war handing over headphones to the Ballaz, and transferring the houses. "The Misfits are not a southside gang, its not worth it anymore" Leaders [[Curtis Davis III|'Curtis Davis III']] † Often autocratic in his leadership approach, Curtis was a passionate leader driven by anger at rival gang the Leanbois. ''' He was irate over the '''Leanbois purchase of property on Grove Street and renaming the territory "Lean Street." Curtis started recruiting for the Ballaz, he recruited [[Arious "Breezy" Campbell|'Breezy']], Emmanuel Biggs & Damian Frost. Curtis then left town for a long period of time. Upon his unexpected return, Curtis was increasingly frustrated and felt the war with Leanbois was everlasting with no resolution. As his frustrations grew he became more reckless which ultimately lead to his demise. During a botched bank robbery, he was killed by police. [[Arious "Breezy" Campbell|'Arious "Breezy" Campbell']] Breezy was a charismatic and well liked second in command. He was recruited by Curtis and learned from him but did not adopt his methods. Breezy was willing to talk to rivals before going to war. Unfortunately, his term as leader and member of the Ballaz ended when he was shot and killed by Leanbois member, [[Ricky Robins|'Ricky Robins']]. Breezy died as an active Ballaz member. After several months he was resurrected, but has not returned to the gang. [[Emmanuel Biggs|'Emmanuel "Big E" Biggs']] After the death of Breezy and more than a month later the deaths of Curtis '''and Frost, '''Big E took command of the Ballaz. Big E was trained by Curtis, Breezy and Frost and observed their different leadership styles. Soon after Big E arrived in the city he became very close friends to another guy that just got there as well. It was Boris Ivanov, the founder and leader of [[The Russian Mafia|'The Russian Mafia']]. Ever since then they've been through a lot and always had each other's back whenever it was needed. Because of this friendship the Ballaz and Russian Mafia have been close allies and share similar mindsets. He is liked by rival gang members because of his diplomatic approach; however, once war begins he will do whatever it takes to defeat his rivals. Enemies The Ballaz current enemies are: * Misfits Rivals The Ballaz current rivals are: * Vagos * The Families * [[Leanbois|'Leanbois']] Neutral The Ballaz are currently neutral with: * Chang Gang * [[Top Shottaz|'Top Shottaz']] * [[Aztecas|'Aztecas']] Allies * [[The Russian Mafia|'The Russian Mafia']] Former Members * Arious "Breezy" Campbell - Full Member, Deceased - July 15th 2019 (later resurrected) * Curtis Davis III † - Leader/OG Member, Deceased - August 27, 2019 * [[Damian Frost|'Damian Frost']] † - Full Member, Deceased - August 28, 2019 Territory Gallery Big e-0.PNG|Big E Biggums.png|Biggums DD.PNG|Double D Lilk002.PNG|Lil 'K Xray.JPG|Xray Peanut.PNG|Peanut Eparks.JPG|Middle E CJ002.JPG|CJ Curtisdavis.png|Curtis † Arious 'Breezy' Campbell.png|Breezy Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs